


Crushing Dormmates

by Honey_Bunnie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Death, Fighting, Fluff, Jealousy, Keith can't swim, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Photographer Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bunnie/pseuds/Honey_Bunnie
Summary: (Okay so before this chapter starts, I just want to apologize for my absence. I grew away from this story and I wanted to work on it, but I was just too lazy and unmotivated to do anything about it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, that being said, let the chapter begin.)





	1. Crushing Dormmates

# Part 1: The First Time

## Lance's POV

"It's the first day of being an adult!"

I said, with the biggest grin on my face, standing in front of Garrison Academy.

"Yup, so wait until you have to stay up for hours past midnight finishing papers and projects."

Said a shorter, sleep deprived student. This is Pidge, they might seem cute and small, but if they get the chance, they will embarrass your ego so hard you will want to hide in a corner for the rest of you college years. Trust me, I would know.Ho yea! I'm Lance by the way! The coolest person you will ever meet. As you can tell, it's our first day of college, sadly Hunk is still in California so it's just me and Pidge for now.I already left a note for my dormmate on our door saying that i'd be there at 7:00 AM

"First things first, We need to get food, then we can go see who our Dormmates are going to be."

Pidge said, dragging me over to a map of the campus. Searching all over the map, Pidge starts to make a full plan on which way to go and the best short cuts to go through and in all honesty, I blank out not even after two seconds. I hear someone yelling and in brings me back to conscious right before I get rammed and pushed to the ground.

"Hey! I told you to watch out!"

Once I open my eyes, I see a hand in front of me, offering help. Taking it I look up to see a tall emo looking kid, for some reason, I instantly dislike him.

"Ya, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

I sarcastically stated, pulling myself up with his arm. I get a closer look at him, and I notice something... I was right. He is emo, he has to be! He has black hair tied up into a bun, a red and black hoodie, navy cut leggings, and black shoes. Not to mention his eyebrow and ear piercings. So annoying, yet intriguing.

Luckily Pidge comes running over, because I have no idea on what to do at this point. Which is weird because usually I'm great when it comes to social interaction, but for some reason I just can't with this guy.

"Lance come on, we need to get going or they might run out of good food!"

Thank goodness Pidge loves food, because usually we could have Hunk make us something but like I said, he's not here. So Pidge is dragging me to the cafe, and for once I'm glad Pidge is dragging me somewhere.

"Get me a double cheeseburger and fries with a strawberry milkshake, here's 20 bucks, buy whatever with the remaining money."

"Yea Yea, okay, got it."

Walking up to the counter a fair white haired woman turns around.

"Hello, what can I get for you today sir?"

She has a British accent and her voice is soft but informative and strong.

"Uhh, can I have a double cheeseburger,two fries , a strawberry milkshake, and a vanilla milkshake please."

"Sure, that will be $18.98 and your name please."

"You can call me, anytime."

"Okay, Anytime, your food will be out soon, we will call your name once so."

"okay.."

I murmur as I walk back to my table. Pidge is about to burst into laughter.

"Dude, I could hear your whole conversation from here, mister Anyone pfft."

Pidge breaks into laughter as soon as they finish their sentence.

"What ever at least I'm not the one who eats lunch for breakfast," *Ding* "Oh! Looks like Hunk is texting me."

_6:24_

>HunkyMan<: So hows the first day of college been?

>PrinceLance<: UUUUGGGGHHHHH

>TinyChild<: He's just mad because someone ran into him on their skateboard.

>TinyChild<: WHO CHANGED MY NAME?!?!?

>Mattrice<: CHILL BOI

>Mattrice<: Wait..

>Mattrice<: CHANGE MY NAME BACK NOW!!

>PrinceLance<: Pfft, nice Hunk, nice.

>HunkyMan<: Yup. Oh, btw I'm going to be back tomorrow,part of our trip was canceled so ya.

>TinyChild<: Thank goodness, it's so hard trying to keep Lance out of trouble.

 

"Anytime, you order is ready!"

 

>TinyChild<: LANCEEE GO GET OUR FOOOODDDDDD!!1!1

 

"You know you don't need text me that, you're sitting right in front of me."

I get up and head over to the counter *Ding*

 

_6:38_

>TinyChild<: I know :3

 

"Pfft, whatever"

I murmur with a smile.

"So can I have your name, beautiful?"

"My name is not beautiful, It's Allura."

"Well if that's the case, my name is Lance, not _Anytime_."

We talk for awhile then I head over to our table, as I approach our table, Pidge is acting like their dying and in all honesty, screeching to where everyone can hear them. Most people would be embarrassed by this, but this is something I love about my friends, their so goofy and open minded like that.

"Heh, here's your food, you wild animal."

"sure, I'm the wild one, ya right."

"What ever you say, TinyChild!"

"It was you! I knew it"

"Yup, and I'm proud."

"I hope you get the worst dormmate ever."

Pidge murmurs under their breath.

## Keith's POV

It's a warm, summer day. I had to tie up my hair so it wouldn't get in my way. Hi, I'm Keith. I'm on my way to another year of prison, i mean _school_. Luckily this time it's different, I moved here from Galrana High after my parents died and after graduating. Galrana High is over 100 miles away, which gives me a good head start for a new life. I lived with my friend Shiro for summer break and now I'm hoping that I get the best Dormmate ever because I can't stand loud mouths.  
As soon as I finish reminding my self that any okay dormmate would be good, I see some kid standing in my way. I'm going so fast I can't stop in time!

"Hey! Get out of the way!"

**CRASH!**

"Hey! I told you to watch out!"

I'm not one to, as some say, stay calm in these situations. I don't understand why they say that. I stick my hand out in front of the guy that I ran into and he takes it, but instead of letting me pull him up he pulls himself up, using me as a rope. Once he gets up, I see his face more clearly. He has caramel skin, freckles all over, a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Not to mention his enchanting dark ocean blue eyes and he's a little shorter than me.

"Ya, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Wow, okay. Some girl walks over and takes Lance by the arm and yells.

"Lance come on, we need to get going or they might run out of good food!"

Just as I thought, he has a girlfriend. There's no way someone with his looks would be single. They start heading over to the cafe, which reminds me, I need to start heading over to the dorms and look for the list of dorms and dormmates.

"Keith! over here!"

This is Shiro, although he looks tough, he's a really sweet guy. He has black hair with white tips, a grey t-shirt, knee high grey shorts, and black running shoes on. 

"Hey dude, I already checked the list, you're room 96 which is on floor 9 and your dormmate is Lance McClain, your stuff is outside your room, so is Lance's, so just take in both boxes while you're at it, oh and be careful around the guard here, he's no threat, but he is kinda silly, his name is Coran."

"Thanks for the info Shiro. I'll go do that now."

I start to head up the stairs, as I go up I see a clock on the wall, it reads 6:40. Once I make it to the room, there's already a note on the dorm from this "Lance" that they would be here at 7 AM. I start to bring in the boxes, once done I lay on a bed I already put everything on that's mine and check my phone, the time is 7:02 AM. I hear a rattle of keys on the other side of the door, I finally open it for them because apparently they can't use keys properly.

"you're late by 2 minutes Lan--"  
...  
..  
.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"emo skater? Man Pidge must of cursed me!"

I know this can't be real! What kind of fate is this...


	2. Second Glances

# Part 2: Second Glances.

## Lance's POV

This day has been so crazy. Some rude guy named Keith is my dormmate for who knows how long, and now, I'm trying to go to sleep with this guy staring at me from across the room. 

"What do you want Keith?"

"... I just want to say sorry for running into you today."

This is a shock because he has not said anything ever since I got to the room, not to mention he doesn't seem like the apologetic kind of guy.

"Don't worry about it, you're forgiven. Now go to sleep."

"... Hey Lance."

"What?"

"... Never mind, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

####  The Next Day 

I wake up early at 5 am. I put on a blue tank top and blue jeans, some arm bands that cover my wrists, along with my white sneakers. After I do my morning routine and fix my bed afterwards I make breakfast for me and Keith, then I wake up Keith, it just turned 7 am.

"Yawn, Good morning wait, what time is it?"

"It's 7 in the morning, get up you need to get ready, I also made breakfast."

I knew this guy was unorganized but wow, and why am I being so nice? Maybe it's better for my dormmate to be a friend than to be a foe.

"What? It's so early, why did you wake me?"

"one, it's not early, it's seven in the morning. number two, you need to get ready for the first day of classes, and like I said, I made breakfast."

"Fine, you're so lame, and you look completely ready, when did you wake up?"

"At five, now get going, I need to get going to class with Hunk, put your dirty laundry in the basket over there with mine, and clean you dishes once you're done eating.

"Okay, Okay I got it, you can go now."

"Good."

I close the door behind me and start heading down to the first floor where Hunk said he would be by 7:30.

"Lance! Over here!"

Hunk. Hunk is a really cool guy with a really sweet heart.

"Hey buddy, it's good to see you! Come on, lets go to class before we are late.

####  In Class 

"Today we will start with introductions with the people around you and tomorrow you will be put into groups of 4. Okay so my name is Mr. Blaytz and I'm going to be not only your teacher, but hopefully a friend as well. go down the roll now."

"My names Shay and blah blah."

I tune out everyone because it's getting really boring, really fast. Once Pidge starts to introduce herself Keith slams the door open with messy hair and his jacket half way on.

"I'M SO SORRY I"M LATE MR. BLAYTZ!!"

"It's alright Mr. Kogane, please take a seat by anyone you would like."

I motion him over to me and he sits beside me, once he does he asks me what we're doing. I tell him and he looks at me then himself and asks.

"How do I fix this?"

He points to his hair and asks for me to help him. I sigh and open a pocket on my backpack, reveling a hair brush and some hair ties.

"How did your hair even get like this?"

I asked, it looked completely fine yesterday, but now it has more tangles and is just a mess.

"When I got up I realized I was going to be late to class so I ate breakfast, took a shower, and tried to brush my hair but my hairbrush got stuck so i had to cut it out. Then I threw on some clothes and ran down here, I'm lucky to have you in my first class."

"Makes sense."

I finish brushing out his hair and noticed its a little longer than I thought. I don't often work with longer hair but I'm just going to have to try. After about 5 minutes of styling and tying I finally finish, I gave him two long braids. He feels his hair and thanks me.

"Lance, it's your turn to talk." Keith whispered.

"Oh uh, hi I'm lance, uhhh," I turn to Keith, "Talk about where you grew up or something." he quickly answered.

"okay, I grew up in Varadero and people call me the tailor, because of how I tread the needle." As soon as I said this I fell back in my chair because was leaning back to far. A few girls started to laugh and I could tell Hunk and Keith were close to losing it.

"My name is Keith, I grew up in Texas and that's it."

"Specific much?" I whispered to Keith, who seemed uninterested.

"My name is Hunk, I grew up in Varadero as well with Lance."

"My name is Lotor and blah blah blah blah"

Lotor.. he moved to my high-school last year, I've had a crush on him since then, but for some reason it feels different now. Ever since Nyma died last year I moved here and haven't been in touch with him ever since. Nyma was my ex girlfriend but she got in a car wreck and did not survive, ever since her death I've had to bottle up my feeling inside because of my depression.

*BRING*

"Okay, class dismissed."

####  After All Classes 

"Thanks for the food hunk."

"Aww it's no big deal Keith, any friend of Lance's a friend of mine."

"Heh, ya."

"I'm back guys!" I come storming over with my food, and sit between Hunk and Keith, Pidge is already sitting my Hunk, and another guy is sitting by Keith.

"Keith, who's your friend?"

"I'm Shiro, it's nice to meet you all!"

"Wow Keith, you have a very polite friend." Pidge said.

All the people around me are so happy, they don't need me here right now, they are already laughing and smiling without me, I eat my food as fast as I can and throw it away, I say a quick bye to everyone at the table, and leave.

"Lance? You leaving already?" Keith runs outside after me. I need to get back to my dorm, I feel emotions building up.

"I just don't feel too good, but you stay here with our friends." I need to get to my dorm, I'm about to crack.

"Okay, well make sure you lock the door once you get back."

"Uh, ya okay." I walk off into the darkness, only lampposts dimly lighting my way.

####  Back At Lance's Dorm. 

I look through the rest of my boxes, looking and looking, I need to release my emotions. I need to-

"Aha! Found them."

I hold up a plastic small box and start to open the box while tears stream down my face. I need this.

##  Keith's POV 

"Hey guys, Lance said he needed to go home because he wasn't feeling good and told me to stay with you guys, is that okay?"

Pidge and Hunk give off worried looks.

"Can you take us to your dorm, since you're Lance's dormmate?" Pidge choked up.

"Uh sure, why is everything okay?" Now I'm worried as well, does Lance have a problem when he gets sick, or was he lying to do something else.

"We don't have time, just take us there!" Pidge yells and stands up, her chair falling behind her. I turn to Shiro.

"It's okay, go, I was about to leave myself anyways.

We go running out the front doors and start heading to the dorms. Once there we have to start running up the stairs and town the hallway to my dorm. I start to fumble with my keys and I unlock the front door, us three storm in and look around, I hear sounds coming from the small bathroom that is in our dorm.

"Lance come out!" Pidge yelled at the door while trying to open it. I look under the door and see small splatters of blood on the floor, along with a small plastic box with the words "raisers" on it. I start to struggle with my keys and open the door. Lance is sitting there, raiser in one hand, and scars on the others wrist, tears in his eyes. Hunk runs over and hugs him while Pidge takes the raiser from his hand and the ones from the ground, puts them in a bag, and puts it in her hoodie pocket.

"Lance? Are you okay?" I feel awkward being in the middle of this. Lance takes a glance at me and looks away, while Pidge starts to explain, Lance takes a second glance at me and is blushing, he's embarrassed that I found out about his problem. I walk over to him and hug him.

"I completely understand Lance, I lost my parents last year and it really messed me up, I became more distant and I did not want to talk to anyone, I thought about cutting but didn't, because it did not change the fact that they were gone." Lance hugs back.

"I'm sorry." Lance whispers and digs his head into my shoulder, I'm blushing, this is getting awkward.

Hunk helps Lance clean up while me and Pidge talk.

"So, you and Lance seem to really be getting along huh."

"Well of course we have, we are dormmates after all."

"Uh ya, so being a dormmate means hugging for like a minute, blushing when something awkward happens, and defending each other like a boyfriend?"

"Y- You're being ridiculous, so what if Lance just instantly became really nice to me, It's not like I like him like that, we're just friends okay!"

"You're getting pretty defensive huh Keith. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Now that Pidge mentions it, why am I getting so defensive over this, it doesn't matter, I'm just letting Pidge get under my skin. Why is Pidge so straightforward all the time anyways.

"You have nothing to tell anyone."

"Sure okay, anyways, it's getting late. Hunk and I need to get going, make sure Lance gets to feeling better."

"okay, I'll make sure he gets feeling better."

"Hunk come on, we need to get going, you done bandaging up Lance?"

"Yup lets get going, oh and Lance," He runs over to Lance and whispers in his ear, Lance turns red and punches Hunk, "Heh, okay, coming Pidge."

"Hey Keith?" I turn around to Lance after closing the door. "Ya?"

"Thank you for understanding."

Afterwards we get ready into bed and Lance instantly goes to sleep while I can't, I listen to my playlist and think about what Pidge said, maybe Pidge is right, maybe i do like Lance, he is enchantingly handsome. I finally fall asleep when I finally decide how I feel. I might like him, but he likes Lotor from class, I could tell when he looked at him, in all honesty it's making me mad.


	3. A Camera

# Part 3: A Camera.

## Lance's POV

Its been a week since the accident, the experience has drawn me and Keith closer as friends and he has been helping with my recovery, I feel almost completely fine now with only lingering depression. Classes have been surprisingly easy for the most part, there's just one problem. Lotor. On the second day of classes I was assigned to be apart of his group for an assignment, along with Pidge, Florona, and Shay. Of course since we are in the same group he has been talking to me, but he always wants to talk to Florona, she is really nice, but he is always next to her and whenever he can, he will hang out with her, today she wasn't here so I'm guessing she's sick. Keith for all I can tell doesn't really like Lotor nor Florona, and every time I'm trying to get Lotors attention around Florona and Keith he always has a weird look on his face.

"Hey Lotor, for the project, I thought maybe we could go to my dorm and work on the animation parts."

"Well, I guess I can come over, but I will need to leave after 5:30 to bring dinner to Florona since she's sick."

"T-That's fine. Come on it's this way."

I grab his hand and lead him to the dorm building, I only have an hour with him, I need to make sure we get most of the animation done and maybe I will get to know him better.

#### In Lance's Dorm

I struggle with the keys, before I can open the door I feel the knob pull from the inside and I'm thrown into a soft blanket and a sick-sounding voice.

"Lance? I thought you said you would be back at 5:00," *COUGH* "Sorry. come on in." His face looks pale.

"Sorry Keith, I forgot you were sick today, I hope you don't mind Lotor coming over to help with an animation project for class."

"it's fine." His voice sounds more cold than when he talks to me, maybe he really does dislike Lotor, I should of asked before offering Lotor to come over.

Lotor and I walk in, closing the door behind me. We head over to my bed and sit down, opening my laptop and Lotor leans over my shoulder, my face is turning red, I glance up from my laptop and see Keith's face, It is now red, not from heat or love, from anger. I look back down and click my animation program. We start to work on the animation frame by frame and finish the base, then we move on the coloring and shading the multiple characters on the screen when all of a sudden, *BRING BRING* Lotors phone goes off, breaking my glance from Keith. I look at his screen before he answers, it's a call from "My Love." How cheesy. I expected to be his mom or a best friend, or even a nickname for a restaurant, but what it really was, was the worst thing possible.

"Yes Florona?"

My world collapses right then and there. My face turns pale and I'm so confused, I'm trying to think of excuses for the name and realize what it means after sometime. I look over at Keith for an explanation, but instead has the same look locked on his face from before, I just realized what that look was, it's sorrow. He knew Lotor was in a relationship and did not tell me.

"Hey Lance, Florona is ready for dinner so I-"

Tears stream down my face as I try to understand how this could happen to me. Everything starts to make since, like how he was always putting her first and how she was always so clingy.

"Lance you okay?"

"Uh ya, I'm fine I just got something in my eyes and it stings really badly but you can go and get Florona her food, I'll see you in class."

"Okay, thank you for helping, bye."

Lotor leaves in a rush and closes the door behind him, leaving the room in silence.

I break as soon as I hear his footsteps leave the hallway, tears start to flood out of my eyes, totally forgetting my surroundings. I hate him! He made me feel feelings for him and strung me on for over a year, I hate him. After this assignment I'm staying away from him forever!  
In the middle of me crying and mumbling that I hate Lotor, I feel arms hold me all around my stomach area. I freeze up and remember who else was in the room.

"K-keith?" I chock out with a sniff.

"Ya?" His voice sounds soft but a little horse.

"Can you never mention this to anyone, please. I know it's a weak thing to do, to cry over a crush being stolen from you, but I guess I'm just weak."

"You're not weak, sometimes you just need to cry." His voice is so soft, he must really care.  
"Hey Lance, do you want to get out of this stuffy dorm and go do something?" 

"Sure Keith, I'm still ready from being out earlier and you look fine so lets get going."

"Okay, just let me get something." He heads over to his bookshelf and grabs a camera. Then walks back over to the door and starts to walk.

I follow shortly after him and lock the door behind me.

#### Flower Swim Park

After awhile of walking, we make it to the park down the road, I go sit on a swing while Keith heads over to a patch of flowers and starts to take pictures. Once he takes a few pictures he turns around and sees me just sitting there, he walks over and asks me to look down at my feet to where at an angle you couldn't see my face. As soon as I move my head a certain he say, "Stop! Don't move at all!" then moves farther back and gets on his knees, then I hear 2 snaps. He walks back over and shows me the photos that had developed. Before he took the photos he put the setting to black and white and took a depressed looking picture of the park and edited it to where the only thing in color was me.

"Wow Keith, this is really good, you know that right?" I was amazed, the picture looked so natural and perfect. I never thought Keith would be a photographer, I thought he would be some _lonely person who writes stories or books online for a living._

"Wait Keith, aren't you sick? You shouldn't be outside!" I start to pull on his arm, he stumbles as I pull him closer to the entrance of the park. He stops move along with me and looked down at the corner of the fence around the park.

"Lance, look." I look over at what Keith was pointing out, it's a kid getting beaten by older kids. I instantly run over and yell as loud as possible.

"Hey! Stop it right now!" I push through the four kids and kneel down to talk to the kid.  
"Are you okay kid?" He only has a few bruises and cuts.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers, but I'm okay."

"where are your parents?" I start to look around for adults who look alike to the kid.

"My mom is over at the collage, she left me here with my dad but he left to go work on a group assignment with someone named Lace or something." 

"What are your parents names sweetie?" This kid looks only 5 or 6, I didn't think anyone would have a child so young.

"Florna and Lotorn."

Why. I can tell this kid is trying to say Florona and Lotor, but I hate the thought of it. I look over at Keith with a sad look, not only is my crush in a relationship, but also has a child with said person.  
"I know your mom and dad sweetie, I'll text them that you're here so they can come find you. Just stay here with us for now."

_6:03_  
>Prince Lance<: "Hey Lotor, a kid at the park is saying their your child, can you come over and get them?"

>LotorMotor<: "Sure. I'll get Florona and come over, anything else?"

>PrinceLance<: "You should bring a first aid kit, your son was ruffed up by some older kids."

>LotorMotor<: "Okay, I'm on my way."

 

"Keith, Lotor said he will be here soon," I turn to the little kid, "don't you worry, your dad is coming to get you."

####  Lotor and Florona arrive. 

"momma!" the kid yells as he runs p to the entrance, hugging Floronas legs, she picks him up and holds him with one arm.

"Sweetie are you okay?" The child shakes his head yes in a response and Lotor turns to me. "Thank you so much Lance, we will take him back to Floronas dorm and fix him up, thank you so much."

The kid yells thank you Lace and smiles at me before getting into his car, they drive off.

"Heh, I guess my crush was a bust. Hey Keith, do you think I can take a picture with your camera?"

He turns to me, "Uh sure, what do you want to take a picture of?" he hands the camera over, hoping for a response.

I quickly grab him by the shoulder, hold up the camera, put on the biggest smile, and take a photo. I let him go and and pull out the photo, shake it, and take a look. It came out perfectly, me with my happy smile and him with a confused blush on his face, which I find adorable. I continue to show him the photo, he blushes wildly and tries to snatch it from me, he pushes and shoves me while trying to grab the photo. Keith shoves me too hard and I fall over, his camera goes flying out of my hands and through the sky. As I start running towards the broken camera I tuck the picture into my pants pocket. Bits and parts of the camera are broken and the lens is cracked, I feel terrible now.  
"Keith I'm so sorry!" I start to pick up all of the bits of the camera, while doing so I cut myself with some glass bits from the lens, drops of blood drip from my fingers. 

"Lance. Lance stop!" He grabs my arms and takes all of the parts and throw them into a nearby trashcan, "It's okay, I can just save up for a few months and get a new one." He cleans my fingers with some napkins from his pockets, then throws those away as well. The blood stops and you cant even tell I got cut.

He grabs my arm and takes me out the entrance of the park and down the block, you can see the dorms from half a block away. I feel so bad, he even said it will take months of money just to buy a new one.  
"Keith, you know I'm sorry right?"

"I know Lance, but it's no big deal, really." He gives me the sweetest smile as we keep walking, still pulling me along by my arm.

As we continue walking we make it to the dorms, Hunk is in front of the dorm building.  
"Oh! Hey Lance, hey Keith." He looks down and sees Keith holding my arm, and looks back up at me with an interested look. "So Lance, how long?"

"How long what?" I'm confused on what he means, meanwhile Keith looks to see where Hunks eyes are fixed at, as soon as he realizes he lets go of my arm and his face becomes red.

"It's not what it looks like!" Keith says, almost yelling.

"What, I don't get it?" I'm completely dazed on this whole conversation. Hunk starts laughing at how silly this all is.

"Calm down, I was only joking Keith! You guys go do what you need to do." Hunk says as he starts heading off to the cafe and Keith grabs my arm once again and pulls me into the front doorway of the dorm building.

####  In Our Dorm 

Keith drags me into the bathroom after closing the door behind us. He turns on the faucet and pulls my hand under it. Afterwords he cleans it with a washcloth and puts on small red and blue band-aids.  
"You know what, I'm kinda glad Lotor ended up with someone else, even though I liked him, it started to feel more distant and I don't really think I liked him, maybe he just was a substitute for someone I will really like in the future."

Keith turned to me and smiled, "Well, I guess you'll need to wait and see who that person is then."

#### Extra 

Hunk slams his hands onto the table in the cafe," Pidge! You will not guess what I just saw!" They look up from their computer with a confused face.

"What did you see Hunk?" They start to drink from their coffee cup

"I just saw Keith and Lance basically holding hands!" He almost yells but still keeps it to where no one can hear the conversation.

Pidge spits out their drink and stands up, almost knocking over their chair in the process.

" You're thinking what I'm thinking right?"

"Maybe?"

"It's time to pull some of the strings on this relationship, you hear me?"

"I got you."


	4. A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Okay so before this chapter starts, I just want to apologize for my absence. I grew away from this story and I wanted to work on it, but I was just too lazy and unmotivated to do anything about it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, that being said, let the chapter begin.) ******

#  A Secret 

## Keith's POV

I wake up groggily from the shaking of my body, I'm laying on my side as perusal, I can see someone standing beside my bed. I look into the background, while my vision is still a little fuzzy. I see light bleeding through the blinds. It drips onto the floor, forming a bright puddle of warmth.

I tilt my head upwards, due to another vigorous shake from soft hands. Lance stands over me shaking me awake. I instantly fall off my bed in shock, his face was so close to mine, and I just freaked out with a light red staining my face.

"Come on Keith, just because it's Saturday does not mean you can sleep in! You promised to take me to the beach today!" Lance yelled with a child-like whine.

"What are you talking about Lance? I never said anything about the beach?"I questioned as I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Yes you did, you sent me a text about it." He protest, showing me his screen, a text I never wrote on the screen under text I had sent days before and my name at the top. "You texted me this yesterday, a little bit after we got back from the park."

"Okay, you just go make food, or take care of the laundry or something while I get ready." I head over to the bathroom and start to take a shower. I can hear Lance singing his heart out while fixing food on the stove. I dry myself off and brush my hair, it has many tangles and I hope Lance can make it better than what I often do with it. I throw on a tank top and some shorts, I head into the small kitchen-like area and grab a water from the mini-fridge, I turn to Lance who hands me a plate and grabs the laundry basket, heading to the hallway.

"Aren't you going to eat Lance?" He turns around, smiling with the biggest smile I've seen from him. 

"I already did! I want to do everything quickly so we can spend the whole day at the beach!" He turned back to the hallway and basically skipped out of the door, and down the hall.

I finish eating and pack everything that seemed important for this trip, sunblock, sandals, and a few other things into a basket that already was half full from Lances belongings.

After sometime Lance comes back to the room, drops the clean cloths on his bed they were already folded so neatly it looked like a pillar made of whites and darks indicating whose cloths were whose.

He swiftly grabs the basket of necessities in one arm, not even stumbling or almost dropping the heavy basket, by now I would have dropped everything but then again, I'm very clumsy. He takes my hand in his open one, I blush a little as his soft hand grasps mine, and then he practically drags me into the hallway.

"You should lock the door and come down to the main lobby once you're done." He said, releasing his grip on my arm then races down the stairs and I can hear his laughter from here, I lock the door and slowly head down to the lobby. It's not that I don't like the beach, it's so beautiful there but.. I'm just going to admit it right here, I can't.... I can't.. I sigh and the words are blocked by the sound of my voice. I know it's stupid but I really can't, as someone who comes from Texas, I never really got the chance I guess.

We start our drive to the beach which will take most likely an hour without traffic, but of course, there is a lot of said traffic.

I don't know if it was the heat or the slow movement of the car, but I hear a sigh from the passenger seat.

"Everything okay Lance?" I question while glancing over at him. I mean, there has to be something on his mind right? He turns his body to me, but his head stays looking away into the distance out of the window.

"Keith? Do you think I can actually get in a relationship? I mean, I always act to chill and flirty but... I'm starting to doubt me ever finding love. No one ever seems to like me back, no one has ever confessed or told me they love me enough to be in a relationship."

I bite my lip, trying to hold back a single tear.  
"Sure, I bet a man like you could get all the ladies or men you wanted." I'm really hoping that was the right answer.

"I guess you're right but I don't want to have to wait any longer, I wish I could just find the perfect one already..." 

He turns around without a word silence feels the car as traffic finally lights up and we're moving at a normal pace finally. Lance seemed to not even notice the change in speed, he lays his head on the window, not caring when I hit a bump, making his head hit the glass. He was listening to music through his earbuds closing his eyes just to be drowned in the sweet bitter words of his music.

His happiness from a few minutes before seemed to fad leaving a sad endeavor at a smile on his face, attempting to reassure you. He stays like that for the whole ride, once we got to the beach, he instantly lights up.

Hunk, Shay, and Pidge are both basically waiting for us to arrive, only no one invited them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lance asks, he seems happier as soon as he sees them. 

"Well obviously Keith invited us!" Pidge said with a smirk, lying to where only Keith knew. Lance instantly runs at me and hugs me, making me blush madly, "Thank you so much Keith!"

He runs off to the bathrooms with Hunk and the basket that I don't even him opening the door to get. 

Pidge walls over to me and pats my back. "Buddy, you better not mess this up, okay?" she simply says as she makes me walk with her. "You see Keith, I set this all up from the text to even clearing the beach for today, so this is your only chance to really confess your love." She stats smirking.

I start to blush, "H-how do you know about that?" I asked her, she smirks. "I just know these things." She says, next thing I know she shoves me into the boys changing room, where Hunk left a little before. I run face first into Lances chest, I fall to the ground.

"Keith, you okay?" He asked, reaching down to help me up. I take it quickly and make an excuse to get away from the awkward tension. "Pidge said they needed you!" I basically yelled it. "Oh, okay! Our baskets in the second room to the left, change into your bathing suit and come down to the beach."

I awkwardly stumble past him as he walks out, I think about what just happened and what Pidge said.... I die inside while walking into the small room with the basket he talked about. I walk over to the mirror and see that I'm so read I look like I could be an actual tomato. Oh no, did he notice my face? If he did, did he just think I was hot from the sun? Oh god why is this happening?!

{Time skip to Keith walking out of bathroom}

I walk out of the bathroom with the basket and head down the beach to find the others. Hunk and Lance are already in the water, Shay is over at the snack bar, and Pidge is working on her computer under a tent she must have brought.

I sit down beside Pidge while putting the basket in front of me and stare out into the distance. I see Shiro taking a run with a very fair woman I've seen working at the cafe near campus, following behind her is the security guard from the boys dorm building. I chuckle a little and turn back to look at the water hitting my feet genitally then leaving. I decide to take the time to take pictures. I reach over to my basket and grab my camera, putting it around my neck, and the sunscreen.

I coat myself with the sunscreen and take hold of the camera that was now in my hands. I calmly walk over to a good position, I gain the perfect angles and snap pictures of waves crashing against a cliff so high I couldn't believed people would dive from, but they did. By 'they', I mean Lance and Hunk, Hunks amazing canon balls and Lances swan dives, so extravagantly perfect.

I aim my camera up closer to the tip of the cliff, I see Lance. This is the perfect timing for a diving photo, I thought, as I reach for the trigger. Lance bends perfectly, pushing himself off the rock. He flies through the air and start to head downwards, while I fumble my finger onto the trigger, pushing it down at the exact moment.

The click from my camera mixes with the sound of a load splash, followed by laughter. Lance surfaces from the water as Hunk laughs from excitement. I gently take the camera strap off of my next and slide the device into our beach basket. Lance turns and looks at me while waving madly. Shay smiles happily as she walks over to Pidge, then almost instantly drags Pidge to the water.

Lance starts to make his way towards me and I slowly stand up.

"Keith, you should come swim with Hunk and I!" He said exited. I smile slightly but the my face turns blank, thinking of an excuse.

"I can't Lance, my hair will get even more tangled up and all stringy and I didn't pack anything to fix it with. All I have is one hair tie." I sigh with release, there's no way this could go wrong.

"It's okay, I can fix your hair up and then we can go out." He smiles as he takes the hair tie from my hand and walks behind me.

I feel his hands brush against my face a few times, make my heart beat increase rapidly then slow down after each time. I can not hold on my happiness, a smile breaks from my lips.

After a minute or so of me just standing there awkwardly, he grabs mine and his phones and turns on camera. I look through both of the screens to see my hair up in a braided bun. He looks at me then smiles from ear to ear like a child.

"Lance, when did you learn to do this?" I asked, it was amazing, like a hair stylist had done it for a celebrity.

"It's simple,"He answers almost immediately."I started to learn how to style hair back when I was only in middle school. My mom had me help my younger sisters with their hair and as I grew up I just did it out of habit."

He smiles as he grabs my hand and drags me towards the moving waves. His smile, it's like an innocent child was just give candy. His soft hand, the grip was tight and gave me a feeling of safety. His aura, it makes me happy every time I feel its warmth and its brightness.

He drags me into the water, it's up to my knees. now to my waist. my ribs. my shoulders. I start to panic, the only place I've been this deep in water is my bathtub.

The grip of his hand loosens just enough to where I slip out and start back towards the land. I make it back and I sit down, Lance walks over with a worried face.

"Keith? Whats wrong?" He asked in a worried yet serious tone. I try to look anywhere but Lance to talk.

"I just... I don't like to swim." I said with a saddened tone. Lance walks over and sits down beside me.

"Do you not want to swim, or do you not know how?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"I can't swim Lance. I never got the chance to when I lived in Texas, and I've been to scared to try ever since I moved here. I know it sounds so stupid out loud bu-" I'm cut of by a set of soft, smooth lips landing on mine.

## Lance's POV

Keith is telling me why he ran from the water. He has a saddened expression marked all across his face. It kills me to see him like this. He was sitting by the tent so long that the suns already going down. I watch Keiths lips move as he talks. Earlier today in the car Keith and I talked about love. The perfect one I wanted to find so badly was right in front of me the whole time.

My lips slowly gravitate towards his while I close my eyes. My lips touch something soft and I feel Keith tense up from shock, but then he relaxes into the kiss. I hear awes behind me and I open my eyes then quickly look away. I turn my head towards the sound to find Hunk, Pidge, and Shay all looking at us. Now this is awkward.

Pidge walks over to us and pulls us both into her arms. "Ya know, I kinda knew this was going to happen." Pidge said with a sweet voice.

#### {Time skip: Back at the dorms.}

I slump out of the bathroom with water still dripping from my hair, my sleep cloths sticking to my still damp skin. I look around but Keith is nowhere in sight, I sigh.

I walk over to my bed to find a note lying on the pillow, how classic. I read in out loud.

#####  Dear Lance,

#####  Meet me on the dormitory rooftop at 8:00 pm, don't be late.

#####  -Keith

I look at my phone and see it's 7:58. I quickly race out of the room and up the stairs to the roof. I rush as I don't wanna be late for this important meeting. I hope it's not about what happened today. Or do I want it to be about today? It doesn't matter, I'll find out when I get there.

I open the door and step onto the concrete roof. Wind gently slides across my face, it's colder than before. I look around and see Keith sitting close to the edge and he stands up, turning to me.

"You're late Lance." He said with a smirk. I walk over to him and he grabs a box that was lying beside him on the ground. He hands it to me and whispers in my ear. 

"If something ever happens to me, you can open this box." He said. I look at him then slowly raise my hand to his chin, lifting it up. I kiss him sweetly on the lips as he kisses back. It will be our little secret from the rest of the world.


	5. The Box

# The Box.

## Lance's POV

It has been 5 years since Keith asked to me be his boyfriend on our dorms rooftop. Apparently Coran, the security guard of our dorm building unlocked the roofs door for me and Keith. 1 year ago, Keith asked me to marry him. I said yes of course and we got married 5 months ago. We ended up adopting twins, one was a devilish little girl, Rosa. While the other was a sweet little boy, Benji. I'm writing this all down just in case something happens to me as well. The reason I saw 'as well' is because last week, Keith disappeared out of thin air. They found his body this morning in a meadow of golden rodes, he died of blood lose from being shot twice. Just in case anything does happen, I want my family and friends to know I love them. I've decided to open the box he gave me 5 years ago.

The lid of the box gently slides off and revels its contents. His camera, flashes of light it would produce when capturing a moment in time, with just one simple snap.

Photos. All types of photos that included ones from our beach day and from the time we went to the park. all glistening in the light because of the protectors their in.

His hair tie. The same hair tie from our first day in class. The same hair tie from our beach day. The dark blue never really matched his cloths yet he wore it anyways. Along with the other hair tie he used in class, a bright red one. It matched his outfit perfectly and all of his others ones as well, yet he always wanted the blue one.

I will always love Keith, and one day I will join him. Right now though, I need to take care of the kids we raised together. It's what he would have wanted.

#### {THE END}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'm sure you are either really mad at the story or mad at me, because I ended it like this. I'm super sorry if this isn't what you were expecting, to be honest, neither did I. When I made this chapter I was skeptical on the ending and as soon as I ended the 4th chapter I new I wanted it to end in a sad but also happy note. Like I said in the last chapter, I grew away from this project and I didn't feel like I liked it that much, so I ended it like I did. I hope you aren't too mad and enjoyed this story while reading this. Thank you so much for reading, bye~.


End file.
